


Steve Rogers: 21

by worrisomeme



Series: Steve Rogers: 21 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Punk Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Steve Rogers: 21. Fine Arts major. Pink hair with a tendency to stick out in all directions, tattoos and piercings. Plaid and gold eyeliner and combat boots. Does not give a fuck. Five feet and four inches of pure rage, stubborn as hell, and he will fight you (he’ll probably lose but he’ll go down swinging).Enter James Barnes: 24. Graduate student – Astronomy major. Long hair, tight jeans, and skate shoes. No other discernible markings or symbols of counter-culture (but don't judge a book by its cover, right?). Storm cloud eyes and a thousand-watt smile. Five feet and nine inches of charm. His name is Bucky. Do not call him James.





	

Steve Rogers: 21. Fine Arts major. Pink hair with a tendency to stick out in all directions, tattoos and piercings. Plaid, gold eyeliner and combat boots. Does not give a fuck. Five feet and four inches of pure rage, stubborn as hell, and he _will_ fight you (he’ll probably lose but he’ll go down swinging).

Best friend - Clint Barton: 22. Archer extraordinaire and college dropout. Purple hair and hearing aids. Purple everything, actually. Skin covered in bruises and band aids. Coffee and pizza and dogs. Sarcastic and cocky and a hopeless romantic (or something). Also does not give a fuck.

It’s just after 1 AM and the boys are stumbling back from the bar, arms slung around each other, laughing. Steve’s e cig dangles from his lips and a real one hangs from Clint’s.

“Dude, I’m fuckin’ hungry,” Clint says, blowing smoke in Steve’s face as he steers him in the direction of their usual diner.

Steve coughs and almost lets the cig fall from his lips. “Hey fucker, I don’t have my inhaler,” he says with a laugh, punching Clint in the gut. Not enough to hurt, just enough to make his point. “We got food at home. You know I don’t have any money.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “You know I got you boo,” he says, laughs and squeezes Steve in a headlock before pushing him away playfully.

That’s when Steve crashes into a body.

Enter James Barnes: 24. Graduate student – Astronomy major. Long hair, tight jeans, and skate shoes. No other discernible markings or symbols of counter-culture (but don’t judge a book by its cover, right?). Storm cloud eyes and a thousand-watt smile. Five feet and nine inches of charm. His name is Bucky. Do not call him James.

“Oh shit!” Steve’s giggling, stumbling, catching his cig out of the air as it falls (thank you video game reflexes). “I’m so sorry man!” He brushes the guy off. “You’re okay, right dude?”

The guy looks a little scared, actually, like he thinks Steve might punch him out. It probably doesn’t help that Clint is snickering behind him.

“Yeah.. yeah,” he stutters, looking down at himself to make sure he actually _is_ okay. “I’m fine, it’s cool.”

“C’mon Stevie!” Clint whines, tugs on his arm. “I’m hungry! Let’s go!”

Steve catches the guy’s eye and flashes him a cocky grin. “See ya around tall, dark, and handsome!” he calls out, giggling, as Clint finally successfully pulls him away.

“As if you could hurt anyone,” Clint teases loudly, bumping their hips together.

 

*

 

“There’s some gossip going around the circle,” she says.

Natasha Romanov: 22. Linguistics major. Shocking, fiery red hair and a matching personality. Only person in the world as small as Steve Rogers. She will kick your ass and look flawless doing it (seriously, do not fuck with her). Comic books and witty comebacks, messy rooms and bad cooking.

She slips into the chair opposite Steve and slides a coffee cup across the table to him. “About you.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, leaning back in his chair, a smirk on his lips. “I didn’t deface that mural on K Building, though props to whoever did. _Total_ genius.”

Natasha laughs and rolls her eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.” She leans forward, arms on the table and a smirk on her lips. “Someone’s curious about you. Asking around even.”

Now Steve’s interested.

“What for?” he asks.

“I dunno,” she shrugs and leans back, feigning nonchalance. “But I guess this guy who’s best friends with Wade -”

“Who?”

“Deadpool. With the wicked burns across his chest and down his arms and legs and shit. He got struck by lightning or something. -” She’s talking a mile a minute now, the conspiratorial smirk back on her lips.

Oh! Parker’s guy! Yeah, he’s fuckin’ cool.”

“Yeah! Anyway, this guy, he’s Wade’s best friend and I guess he was talking to him about some hot punk with pink hair named Steve that nearly ran him over last night. So of _course_ Wade was telling Peter about it! And Peter’s like, huh, that sounds familiar. So he texts me and asks if you have pink hair now and -“

“Oh!” Steve laughs loudly, grinning at the memory. “Tall, dark, and handsome. He was talking about me, huh?”

“Hell yeah he was,” she snickers. “I mean, obviously you know how Wade embellishes his stories so I don’t know how accurate the story _I_ heard is. But you _definitely_ made an impression on him.”

“Literally _running into_ someone will do that,” Steve snorts. “Especially when you look like me.”

Nat laughs and stretches. Steve can’t help but think she looks particularly feline when she does that and it makes him want to draw her with little cat ears and whiskers and a tail. “So what are you going to do about it?” she asks.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, cocking an eyebrow at her. “When I ran into him he looked like he was scared of me.”

“He called you hot,” she points out. “ _That’s_ probably why he was scared. And anyway, he’s part of the circle so he’s obviously more alt than he looks.”

Than he _looks_? “Of course you Facebook stalked him.”

“Of course I did. His name is James Barnes. He goes by Bucky.” She’s wearing that Cheshire grin, the one that kind of makes you feel like she’s going to eat you alive. “ _Aaaaaand_ he’s going to be at Tony’s party next week.”

 

*

 

At Tony Stark’s penthouse suite the rooms are full, the music is loud, and the booze is free.

“There he is!” Tony says, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulder. “It’s not a party until you get here Steve-o!” He presses a kiss to his cheek and hands him his half-empty glass.

Steve laughs and hugs Tony to his side briefly as he takes the drink gratefully. “I bet you say that to all the boys. Everyone here already?” he asks, taking a sip.  “Jesus, what’s in this thing?”

“You don’t want to know,” Tony winks. “Yeah, everyone except Pep. She’ll be here soon.”

Steve snorts and downs the rest of the drink (because fuck it). “Well,” he says, “I’m gonna go try and replicate that shitty drink and then find Parker.”

Tony smirks knowingly. “Alright. Good luck.” He winks again and nudges him, smacking his ass as he goes.

Steve doesn’t replicate the drink but he thinks his version is better, and probably has just as much liquor anyway. Then he spots Peter across the room talking excitedly with Gwen. He picks his way across the crowd, only stopping to exchange pleasantries with someone he hasn’t seen in ages once or twice.

“If it isn’t Peter Parker in the flesh,” he teases as he approaches them.

“Hey man,” he smiles wide, pulls him into a hug and claps him on the back. “I was hoping you’d show up.”

“Like Tony would let me miss one of his parties,” he teases, then nods to Gwen. “Hey.”

“Sup?” she mimics the gesture, biting her lip a little.

“Not shit,” he chuckles, slips an arm around her waist and turns back to Peter. “I saw that new series you did. It was fuckin’ amazing Pete, seriously. I can’t even imagine how much all that glitter cost you.”

“Thanks man,” he snickers. “The apartment is fucking _covered_ in it. We didn’t even do the shoot there! Wade fuckin’ _loves_ it.”

“I love what?” Wade asks as he slips an arm around Peter’s waist from behind and hands him a drink.

“All the glitter honey,” Pete laughs, taking the drink and snuggling back against his boyfriend.

“Oh! Fuck yeah!” Wade laughs. Then he finally registers the other two and he smirks. “No shit,” he mumbles, nuzzling into Pete’s neck. “This is the guy, huh? Looks like Stacy’s already got her claws in him.”

“Oh no one has to worry about me,” Gwen laughs and Steve tugs her closer.

“Hey now, don’t sell yourself short,” Steve chuckles. “I’ll make out with you right here if I have to.”

“Oh, I like him,” Wade squeals. “Can we kidnap him?”

“Kidnapping is generally illegal,” Pete responds coolly. “So I’m gonna hafta say no to that one. Sorry babe.” Wade just pouts in response until Peter kisses the pout right off his face.

“As much as I’d like to stay and watch,” Steve jokes, holds up his now-empty glass and shakes it a little, “I’m gonna go fill up. Wouldn’t be a Stark party if I’m sober enough to make it home,” he laughs, kissing Gwen’s cheek before making his way back to the kitchen.

Bucky is the only other person in the room, pouring something that looks suspiciously like the first drink Tony had, when he steps through the doorway.

“Well if it isn’t Tall, Dark, and Handsome,” he smirks. “So I’ve got you to blame for that monstrosity Tony pawned off on me earlier, huh?” He sets his glass down and starts making another of his own version of it.

Bucky jumps a little at first, but he flashes a crooked grin when he sees who’s approached him. Steve can only guess how many he’s had so far.

“You can just call me Bucky,” he replies, holding out a hand. “Steve, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve takes his hand, shakes. “Bucky,” he repeats, slides in closer, drinks forgotten, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.”

His cheeks flush a little but the grin doesn’t fall from his lips. “Like the way you say it,” he murmurs.

“Oh yeah?” He slinks even closer, leans up on tip-toes. “Bucky,” he says again quietly, teasingly. There’s only an inch or two between their lips now. “Like that?”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” comes the chant from the doorway.

Steve dissolves into giggles, biting his lip as he turns back to his drink.

“Fuck you Wade!” Bucky groans a little, but he’s laughing too.

 

*

 

Steve wakes up the next morning when the body under him shifts, groaning but pulling him tighter against his chest. He’s curled on top of the one and only Bucky Barnes (who is _much_ more his type than he’d ever have guessed) on Tony’s living room couch. They both still have their pants on so they couldn’t have gotten _too_ far, but he does vaguely remember making out and grinding like horny teenagers long after everyone else had left or passed out in the various spare bedroom.

He squirms as he stretches a little, nuzzles into Bucky’s neck and places soft kisses over the hickies there. “Morning,” he says with a smirk, the memories flooding back to him as he properly regains consciousness. He nips gently at his collarbone, starts sucking a fresh mark into the skin.

“Mmmm… it is _too early_ for that,” Bucky argues half-heartedly, hands sliding down Steve’s back and grabbing his ass.

Steve lets out a soft moan and licks a stripe up his neck. “You sure?” he whispers before taking Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth.

Bucky practically growls and pulls him closer, rocks his hips up. “As sexy as you are,” he mumbles, head tipping back. “I think I need some caffeine first.”

“Your lips keeping saying that,” Steve nips at his jawline, “but your body is totally contradicting you.” He giggles and leaves a soft kiss over the spot before finally climbing off him.

Bucky lets out a little disappointed noise, almost a whimper, but takes his outstretched hands and pulls himself up. He smirks and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “Breakfast?” he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I have so many ideas/headcanons/etc for these guys lol So if you like it and want more feel free to add me/chat/send prompts on my [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com). I'll probably post little ficlets of them there that may eventually become future chapters :) ((Seriously, I LOVE doing prompts for you guys. Not even kidding<3))
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are, as always, SO appreciated! Love you guys!! <3


End file.
